


D'armi e d'amori

by Veronique7



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts Founders Era, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronique7/pseuds/Veronique7
Summary: Godric Grifondoro e Salazar Serpeverde si amano di un amore folle, irrazionale e apparentemente indissolubile che tuttavia non può resistere al peso delle loro divergenze."Ciò che era iniziato come un'avventura aveva finito per tramutarsi in qualcosa a cui entrambi non avevano trovato il coraggio di dare un nome, qualcosa di spaventosamente simile all'amore – Godric sentiva il peso di quella parola comprimergli il cuore ogni volta, nel quieto languore che seguiva l'esplosione dell'orgasmo, le labbra di Salazar lasciavano sul suo petto scie di baci che gli ricoprivano la pelle di brividi. Ogni volta che rimanevano distesi insieme a letto e i loro corpi continuavano a cercarsi, le loro braccia a stringersi, le loro dita ad accarezzarsi a vicenda."
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin





	D'armi e d'amori

In quel torrido mattino di fine agosto, la luce del sole faceva risplendere la superficie limpida del Lago Nero e le fronde rigogliose degli alberi del parco di Hogwarts. Tuttavia Godric Grifondoro quasi non avvertiva l'afa soffocante né il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte; dal momento in cui aveva serrato la mano intorno all'impugnatura argentea della sua spada, il sangue gli si era incendiato nelle vene e la sua mente era stata completamente rapita dai movimenti armoniosi dei suoi muscoli guizzanti, della lama che roteava e fendeva l'aria.  
Quel senso di sospensione ed estraneità dal resto del mondo fu interrotto dal suono di una voce familiare che chiamava il suo nome. Godric abbassò la spada e si voltò; un uomo dai capelli scuri camminava nella sua direzione, la sottile veste nera avvolta intorno al corpo smilzo, gli stivali che facevano scricchiolare i rametti sparsi al suolo.  
“Salazar. Qual buon vento vi porta a interrompere il mio allenamento?” disse Godric in tono ironico.  
“Tosca e Priscilla richiedono la nostra presenza per discutere della possibile assunzione di nuovi insegnanti,” rispose Salazar, fermandosi davanti a lui e incrociando le braccia al petto. “Ma non abbiate fretta, manca ancora mezz'ora all'inizio dell'incontro. Non mi dispiacerebbe guardarvi mentre vi allenate.”  
Godric annuì, trattenendo l'istinto di alzare gli occhi al cielo; aveva sempre considerato uno spreco di tempo star dietro alle questioni burocratiche che riguardavano la gestione della scuola.  
“Vi ringrazio per avermi avvertito. Nel frattempo, perché non vi esercitate insieme a me? Se non sbaglio anche voi in gioventù siete stato addestrato alle armi.”  
Una lieve espressione sorpresa attraversò lo sguardo di Salazar, sostituita subito da un sorriso sardonico.  
“Non sbagliate. È passato un po' di tempo dall'ultima volta che ho impugnato una spada ma gradirei mettermi alla prova insieme a voi.”  
Sentendosi fremere di aspettativa per lo scontro imminente, Godric sfilò la bacchetta dalla tasca dei calzoni, eseguì un incantesimo Geminio e una spada identica alla sua comparve a mezz'aria. Salazar l'afferrò al volo e si portò in una posizione di guardia; i due uomini rimasero immobili a squadrarsi per qualche istante, prima che Salazar scattasse in avanti tentando un affondo che Godric parò senza alcuno sforzo.  
Il duello andò avanti per una manciata di minuti; Godric non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un sorriso trionfo mentre menava un fendente dopo l'altro, costringendo Salazar ad arretrare. Serrò la presa intorno all'impugnatura della spada, pronto a caricare un colpo che l'avrebbe disarmato, quando vide la figura di Salazar scomparire nel nulla. Subito dopo, la punta di una lama premette leggermente contro la sua schiena; Godric sospirò, fece un passo in avanti e si voltò verso l'avversario.  
“Bella pensata, lo ammetto. Anche se personalmente preferisco evitare di ricorrere a tali trucchi nelle competizioni amichevoli.”  
“Ammiro la vostra rettitudine,” ribatté Salazar, abbassando la spada. “Ma dovreste sapere che per me una competizione amichevole rimane pur sempre una competizione.”  
I suoi occhi scorsero lentamente sulla figura di Godric – il quale si sentì attraversare da un lieve brivido – per poi sollevarsi sul suo viso.  
“Sapete, mi è sempre piaciuto osservarvi mentre duellate,” continuò Salazar, la voce ridotta a un mormorio carezzevole. “È uno spettacolo affascinante. L'ardore che vi infiamma gli occhi, l'impeto col quale vi muovete... è come se in quei momenti la vostra intera essenza fosse assorbita dai vostri movimenti e la spada diventasse un'estensione del vostro braccio. Come se voi foste _nato_ per la battaglia.”  
“Non posso darvi torto. Che si tratti di impugnare le armi o una bacchetta, mi sono sempre considerato nato per combattere,” rispose Godric, tenendo la testa ben alta e sostenendo lo sguardo intenso di Salazar. Non era la prima volta che avvertiva la tensione crepitare tra loro, nei momenti in cui si trovavano soli; scariche di adrenalina che calamitavano i loro corpi l'uno verso l'altro, che facevano sorgere in lui l'impulso di far scorrere le mani sul viso di Salazar per saggiare sui polpastrelli la consistenza di quella sua pelle pallida e così apparentemente delicata.  
“Dovremmo avviarci,” disse d'improvviso Salazar, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo per volgerlo verso il castello in lontananza. “Tosca e Priscilla ci staranno aspettando per l'incontro.”  
Godric annuì e rinfoderò la spada nella cintura.  
“Che ne dite di esercitarci di nuovo insieme, in questi giorni? Vi ho visto molto arrugginito, mi piacerebbe darvi una mano a rispolverare le vostre conoscenze in materia d'armi.”  
L'altro inarcò le sopracciglia in un'espressione seccata – Godric sapeva che Salazar Serpeverde non gradiva sentirsi secondo a nessuno, persino nei campi che non erano di sua competenza – poi il suo sguardo si rilassò e un sorriso mesto gli sollevò gli angoli delle labbra.  
“Accetto di buon grado la vostra proposta.”  
  
  
Erano passate tre settimane da quel mattino, tre settimane nel corso delle quali Godric e Salazar si erano incontrati più volte nel parco per tirar di spada e la tensione che intercorreva tra loro non aveva fatto altro che crescere, facendosi sempre più viscerale ogni volta che i loro corpi si toccavano accidentalmente durante un duello. Godric aveva iniziato a considerare _sensuali_ i movimenti sempre più agili e aggraziati di Salazar, il modo in cui i capelli corvini gli ricadevano sul viso infiammato dall'impeto e dalla concentrazione.  
Per un po' di tempo aveva tentato di mettere a tacere quell'attrazione folle, finché un mattino non si era svegliato di soprassalto con la fronte sudata e i sensi assuefatti dall'eccitazione, tentando di aggrapparsi ai rimasugli di un sogno nel quale Salazar lo afferrava bruscamente per le spalle e iniziava a baciargli e mordergli il collo.  
Quella sera stessa, i due uomini si erano incontrati nel parco per duellare ma Godric aveva fatto fatica a mantenersi concentrato; gli echi del sogno continuavano a turbinare nella sua mente, rapita più dalla figura dell'uomo che gli stava davanti che dai movimenti delle loro spade.  
Salazar non perse tempo ad approfittare della sua distrazione; si lanciò in una serie di finte e gli occhi gli brillarono di trionfo quando un suo affondo finì per disarmare Godric, il quale si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle con aria noncurante.  
“Complimenti.”  
Salazar rinfonderò la spada e gli si avvicinò di qualche passo, un sorriso altezzoso stampato sulle labbra.  
“Vi ho visto ben poco concentrato stasera, Godric.”  
“Avete ragione. Altrimenti non vi avrei di certo lasciato vincere,” ribatté lui in un tono di scherno bonario. Si ritrovò a deglutire quando Salazar fece un altro passo e premette il petto contro il suo, lo sguardo più sfrontato e rilucente di malizia che mai.  
“Una tale noncuranza in combattimento è decisamente inusuale da parte vostra. Dietro dev'esserci sicuramente una ragione importante.”  
Bastò il timbro seducente di quella voce – accompagnato dalle dita di Salazar che gli sfioravano il braccio – a fargli esplodere un calore bruciante nel basso ventre. Godric lasciò andare ogni residuo di remore mentre gli afferrava le spalle e si avventava sulle sue labbra; le loro lingue si incontrarono in un bacio che non aveva nulla di delicato e gentile, un bacio che trasudava urgenza, brama, ferocia.  
I loro respiri si fecero sempre più affannati; Godric morse un labbro di Salazar, strappandogli un gemito, e fece scorrere le mani sul suo petto fino ad afferrare la cintura di cuoio stretta intorno alla sua veste.  
“Quanta fretta.”  
Salazar gli afferrò i polsi, sospingendoli via delicatamente, e poggiò la fronte contro la sua – aveva gli occhi lucidi, il respiro spezzato, le labbra gonfie e arrossate.  
“Non volete anche voi?” mormorò Godric.  
“Certo che lo voglio. Ma credo sia il caso di spostarci nelle mie stanze. Non trovate che dovremmo mantenere un po' di decoro?”  
Godric si lasciò sfuggire una risata e catturò di nuovo la bocca di Salazar in un bacio.  
“Salazar, dovreste sapere che a me non è mai importato nulla del decoro.”  
  
  
A quella prima notte ne erano seguite molte altre; notti animate da un bisogno spasmodico e animalesco, notti in cui le unghie di Salazar avevano scavato solchi sanguinanti sulla sua schiena e le loro gole erano state raschiate da urla di dolore e piacere – si addormentavano abbracciati, esausti e ricoperti di lividi, e si risvegliavano solo per sentire il desiderio riaccendersi, trascinandoli nuovamente l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro.  
_È solo carnalità, solo passione,_ si era ripetuto più volte Godric. _Non ci sono sentimenti che ci legano._  
Eppure, ciò che era iniziato come un'avventura aveva finito per tramutarsi in qualcosa a cui entrambi non avevano trovato il coraggio di dare un nome, qualcosa di spaventosamente simile all' _amore_ – Godric sentiva il peso di quella parola comprimergli il cuore ogni volta, nel quieto languore che seguiva l'esplosione dell'orgasmo, le labbra di Salazar lasciavano sul suo petto scie di baci che gli ricoprivano la pelle di brividi. Ogni volta che rimanevano distesi insieme a letto e i loro corpi continuavano a cercarsi, le loro braccia a stringersi, le loro dita ad accarezzarsi a vicenda.  
Avevano preso ad amarsi senza bisogno di dirselo a voce alta. Non necessitavano di parole per rendere reale quel sentimento che fioriva in tutto il suo splendore solo tra le ombre, nelle stanze chiuse a chiave in cui i due uomini passavano ore e ore a conversare – _parole, segreti, confessioni che mai avrebbero preso forma e suono alla luce del giorno_ – fino a ricadere avvinghiati sul letto e fare l'amore per tutta la notte.  
Godric aveva voluto credere con tutto se stesso alla forza indissolubile di quel sentimento, finendo per sorvolare sui difetti e gli ideali ambigui di Salazar, illudendosi ch'egli possedesse un animo retto e nobile quanto il suo – cosa poteva importargli delle loro divergenze di pensiero quando, alla fine dei loro litigi, le braccia di Salazar lo tiravano a sé e le sue labbra gli baciavano il collo, mandandogli a fuoco i lombi e in pezzi la ragione?  
L'amore aveva iniziato a vacillare quando i discorsi di Salazar avevano preso a incentrarsi sempre di più sulla purezza del sangue magico, quando la sua attrazione per le Arti Oscure – a detta sua un puro interesse accademico – si era fatta fin troppo esplicita e i silenzi che seguivano i loro litigi sempre più prolungati.  
Godric _sapeva_ che v'era del marcio annidato tra le pupille di Salazar, un male che aveva messo radici tempo addietro e che continuava a crescere di giorno in giorno – ma l'amore, che persino se ridotto a brandelli rivestiva per lui molta più importanza della razionalità, l'aveva portato per fin troppo tempo a giustificare Salazar, a continuare a concedergli il suo perdono e un posto nel suo letto. Almeno fino al giorno in cui la realtà si era abbattuta su di lui in tutta la sua crudezza; davanti agli sguardi sconvolti di Priscilla e Tosca, Salazar aveva apertamente denigrato i Nati Babbani che frequentavano Hogwarts ed espresso il desiderio di abbandonare la scuola se non fossero state imposte regole ferree sull'ammissione degli studenti.  
Godric aveva perso il senno, aveva urlato invettive contro di lui ed era corso fuori dalla stanza sbattendosi la porta alle spalle – quando quella sera si era rigirato nel letto, incapace di addormentarsi, per la prima volta pensare a Salazar aveva scatenato in lui nient'altro che ondate di ripugnanza e odio cieco.  
Le settimane successive erano trascorse tra gelo, silenzio, sguardi taglienti e accusatori. Quando finalmente Salazar si era ripresentato nelle stanze di Godric, i due uomini si erano spogliati senza pronunciare una sola parola, si erano presi con ferocia e poi s'erano addormentati l'uno accanto all'altro senza neanche toccarsi.  
Al mattino, Salazar s'era rivestito e gli aveva rivolto appena un cenno del capo prima di andarsene. Godric, ancora disteso a letto, aveva chiuso gli occhi e lasciato che il suo cuore sanguinasse per il dolore, il senso di colpa e il disprezzo verso se stesso; sapeva che avrebbe dovuto odiare Salazar eppure una parte di lui non poteva fare a meno di continuare ad amarlo – _tornare ad assaporare il sapore angelico della sua pelle gli aveva fatto dimenticare il marcio che vi era celato al di sotto._  
  
  
“Quindi partirete domani mattina.”  
Godric vide Salazar sussultare, voltarsi di scatto e poi inarcare le sottili sopracciglia scure in un'espressione gelida _._  
“Cosa ci fate qui?” mormorò freddamente.  
Prima di rispondere, Godric fece scorrere lo sguardo sulla stanza e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro amaro; lo scrittoio davanti alla finestra era sgombro, il mantello da viaggio spiegato sul letto, le pareti spogliate dagli arazzi che riportavano lo stemma della Casa di Serpeverde.  
“Sono venuto a dirvi addio.”  
“ _Addio,”_ La voce di Salazar ruppe in una risata beffarda. “Come se a voi importaste qualcosa della mia presenza in questo castello.”  
Godric guardò Salazar in silenzio. Erano passati mesi dalla loro ultima notte insieme, una notte che non era stata in grado di ricucire i loro fili spezzati. Da allora c'erano stati altri scontri, altre invettive, altro veleno sputato addosso – ormai avevano smesso di parlare, persino di rivolgersi la parola se non in occasioni di circostanza.  
“Avete intenzione di rimanere lì senza dire e fare niente? In tal caso, vi pregherei di lasciare le mie stanze.”  
Godric si riscosse. Salazar gli si era avvicinato ed era fermo in piedi davanti a lui, a distanza di qualche passo – non poteva avvertire il calore del suo corpo né la carezza del suo respiro sul viso, forse non li avrebbe avvertiti mai più.  
_Mai più mai più mai più._  
“Salazar, avevo bisogno di vedervi prima che partiste.”  
Lo sguardo dell'uomo rimase indifferente ma Godric continuò a parlare, mosso dall'impulso che faceva affiorare parole spontanee alle sue labbra.  
“Nonostante il destino abbia scelto di dividerci, nonostante io non possa più ignorare le nostre divergenze, nonostante voi non possiate provare altro che disprezzo nei miei confronti... voglio che sappiate che c'è stato un tempo in cui siete stato _tutto_ per me. Non ve l'ho mai confessato a parole ma vi ho amato come non ho mai amato in tutta la mia vita. Forse una parte di me vi ama ancora. Non potevo sopportare l'idea di lasciarvi andare senza ascoltare un'ultima volta il suono della vostra voce.”  
Tacque, lasciando che un silenzio più pesante di qualsiasi parola vibrasse tra di loro, e fissò gli occhi di Salazar cercando di imprimersi nella mente la loro forma e il loro colore – ancora una volta, si odiò perché non poteva fare a meno di continuare a compiangere il fantasma dell'uomo che aveva amato e creduto di conoscere sino in fondo, quel suo corpo di cui non avrebbe mai più conosciuto e scandagliato i sapori.  
“Anche voi per me siete stato tutto, un tempo.”  
La voce di Salazar suonò bassa, triste, e la sincerità disarmante nel suo sguardo gli trapassò il petto come una lama rovente.  
“Ora non abbiamo davvero più niente da dirci,” continuò Salazar in tono sommesso. “Potete lasciare le mie stanze.”  
_Mai più mai più non lo rivedrai mai più non lo toccherai mai più._  
Istinto e ragione battagliarono in lui per qualche istante. Poi Godric fece un passo in avanti, afferrò le spalle di Salazar, portò le labbra sulle sue – _un'ultima notte solo un'ultima notte non posso continuare a vivere e respirare senza quest'ultima notte –_ e sentì l'universo perdere di consistenza quando la bocca di lui si schiuse per accogliere quel bacio.  
  
  
Non ci furono parole mentre i vestiti cadevano a terra, mentre Godric gettava il capo all'indietro e stringeva le gambe intorno alla vita di Salazar; solo gemiti e urla roche che andavano a infrangersi contro le mura di pietra, le fiamme tremolanti delle candele come uniche testimoni di quella che sarebbe stata la loro ultima vera notte insieme.  
Il piacere arrivò per entrambi nello stesso istante, un piacere atroce e doloroso che li lasciò sudati e ansimanti sul letto – Godric sentì le braccia di Salazar tirarlo a sé e si concesse di addormentarsi con la testa premuta contro il suo petto, di respirare per l'ultima volta quell'odore che gli scatenava dentro terremoti inarrestabili ed evocava memorie di un tempo destinato a essere perduto per sempre.  
  
  
Al mattino, Godric riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò solo nel letto.  
La luce picchiante del sole filtrava attraverso i vetri delle finestre, irradiandosi in tutta la stanza, la calura estiva gli occludeva il respiro e il suo corpo era rivestito di sudore – _eppure lui non aveva mai avuto tanto freddo in vita sua._


End file.
